Lincoln Loud, Motel Manager
by StevenTLawson
Summary: After deciding to leave his family when he realizes they don't want him back. He ends up in a familiar place and decides that if his family is going to forget not just about him but all their past adventures, he'd start over. But how is he going to manage a motel. And what's going on with that cute hostess.
1. Chapter 1

"You're bad luck, Lincoln! You! Can't! Come!"

Lincoln looks dejectedly to his feet. "Locked out of my room, locked out of the house," the twelve-year-old boy sniffles, the sting of salty tears prickling at his eyes. "We-well, I gu-guess I sh-should move o-on then," he whimpered as he walked down the road.

After a few hours of walking he sees a sign, reading it aloud to himself, "Michigan State Line". The only son of the Loud family, looks behind him, "Family doesn't want me, so is there any reason to turn back?" Lincoln shook his head, "No, I made my choice and they made theirs, you're on your own now Lincoln."

* * *

As he firmly planted his foot on the ground, cementing his decision for a better life.

"Has anyone seen Lincoln today?" Lynn Jr. called out to the rest of the family, as she was preparing for her game.

Lola walked by brushing her hair, "Duh, we gave him his breakfast and talked to him, probably with Clyde or something."

Lynn Jr. nodded, "Good, good, I just didn't want him sneaking into my game or something. You know because of his bad luck," she shouted to the rest of the family.

"Of course Junior, this is going to be a great weekend, my presentation went well, you're going to win another game and then we'll all go to the beach to finish it off," Lynn Sr. states while tying his tie.

Rita walks over to the kitchen window opening it and then sticking her head out. She calls out to her son, "Lincoln, we're leaving for your sister's game, we'll be back tonight after we celebrate." Not hearing a response, she shrugs and closes the window.

"Alright everyone in the van," Lori calls out to her sisters, counting heads. "Leni," tapping her on the head as she slides into the van, "Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lin-" before crossing his name off mentally. "Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lily, all present and accounted for."

"Ooh presents, I didn't know we were giving gifts," the fashionista said.

"Not like that dude," Luna groaned as she strummed her guitar. Before it was yanked from her grasp by Lynn, "Hey, come on."

"Knock it off, I need to concentrate," the athlete said as she tossed the guitar in the back with a clang. "Lincoln's not here, but there's still a chance for other things to go wrong."

"Psh, like what, you literally did all your quirk softball rituals," Lori stated before pausing, "Actually literally, you did them all, huh, maybe I'm using that word wrong." Before shrugging and going back to texting her boyfriend.

"Like totes, I mean the other team could have even trained harder or came up with a strategy just to beat Lynn, wouldn't that be unlucky," the ditzy girl added.

Lynn was rocking in her seat nervously, before a voice spoke up to calm her, "Acshually, from my calculations," she nasally said as she pushed up her glasses, "An action like that wouldn't be bashed on luck. To shcope the comp, as the term goes, with Lynn's notoriety it would be almost a shtatistical shertainty the other team would get a leg up by planning around her."

Leaping up to stand on her seat, "Yeah see, statistical certainty, I'm in the clear," the athlete cheered.

"Not what that meansh, but ehh," Lisa offhandedly stated as she went back to writing notes.

* * *

Lincoln had been walking all the daylight hours, he had passed numerous city limit signs in his time walking and his stomach as growling fiercely. "Maybe I should stop and get some food," the boy said as he rubbed his stomach. "But I don't have any money." He looked in the window of a diner and saw a few people sitting down for supper.

"Dang, now I'm just making myself hungrier," Lincoln said as he kicked a rock down the road. The boy started to feel sorry for himself when he stumbled over a pothole, "Dang it, stupid feet, stupid ground, stupid twenty-dollar bill," pausing his rant, "Wait twenty-dollar bill. I can get some food with that." Lincoln snatched the paper off the ground and did a small victory dance. Before the feeling of the cold weather hit him.

"But of course, anything good has to have a downside," he grumbled as he noticed the fall tore up his thin pajamas. "No shirt, no shoes," he sighed, "No service. Now what?"

Lincoln walked a little further down the road when he got an odd feeling, "Why does this place seem familiar?" he looked at the building to his right. "Buttz Motel, wait a minute." His eyes widening at the realization. "This is where Luan, and dad, pranked us all." Lincoln reminisced at the fun but terrifying night. "Well isn't that a nice coincidence. Good to go down memory lane once in a while." Before he turned and headed back to the diner, "Hopefully they let me eat anyway."

"Welcome to the Roadkill, Indiana's least radioactive diner," came the grumble of a tired teenage girl. The girl looked over the dirty young preteen and scoffed. "Look we don't."

Lincoln cut her off, "I got money," he said quickly, understanding that he looked like a homeless kid, which when he thought about it, he technically was. He fished out the recently found bill from his pocket. "Just wanted to get some food before I moved on."

The teenager looked the scuffed-up boy over and sighed, "Dammit Belle, you're a sucker for a sad sack," she waved her hand to Lincoln, "Come along, let's get you seated."

"Thank you," Lincoln quietly said as he followed her to the counter.

"Here's the menu, let me know when you're ready to order darlin'." The hostess said to her customer.

"Can I just get a burger, fries and a coke," Lincoln asked.

"Sure, anything else?" She said as she took the menu back.

"Umm," Lincoln shuffled in his seat, "Not really a food thing, but can you tell me about that motel up the road?" He pointed in the direction of the building.

The teenager quirked her head, "Oh Buttz, yeah, I heard it got purchased a bit before April this year, thought it was going to be reopened but I guess the new owners never did nothin' with it." She sashayed away, "Would have really brought a bit more business to the area, on account of truckers needin' to go another couple hours down the way to get some shut eye." She turned to look at the boy who was deep in thought.

Lincoln rubbed his chin, "Bought before April huh," thinking to himself. "I wonder."

"Somethin' on your mind sug," Belle asked.

Lincoln shook himself from his thoughts, before rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry, just a random idea."

Belle went around the counter to get the boy his soda, "So I reckon I should be askin' ya what a boy like you is doin' walking around these here parts." She watched the boy fumbled with his drink, "Look I'm sorry if I'm prying is all, you don't have to tell me nothin' you don't want to."

"No, it's fine, my family and I are having a difference in uh, beliefs, right now," Lincoln half lied. "So, it's been decided that for a while we would take a break from each other."

Belle sized up the kid, "I feel like you ain't tellin' me the whole story."

Lincoln wrung his hands, "I'm not, it's complicated," he said ashamedly.

"Honey, I ain't gonna pry if you don't want to talk about it," she rose her hands up. She watched as the boy sighed in relief, "Let me go and see how them fries are comin' along."

Lincoln slumped in his seat and weighed his options. "Do I go back, it's not even been a day, they won't want me back or even believe me if I do," he muttered the first option. "Or I could see if this is truly the same motel, because if it is, I might have a place to stay for a while."

When Belle returned with his food Lincoln had made a decision. At the very least it wouldn't really inconvenience him if he chose to investigate the motel first. "Thank you," he told the hostess.

"I'm Belle," she introduced herself.

Lincoln stuck out his hand, "Lincoln. It's nice to meet you." The pair chatted for a while, as business was winding down. Even though the bill was a little over ten-dollars, Lincoln left the whole twenty for Belle.

When Lincoln stepped into the cool night air, he shivered. "Better see if that hunch is right," As he quickly walked over to the Buttz Motel. Lincoln did confirm this was the same motel when he found the telltale signs of Luan's carnage. "I wonder though," as he went over to the manager's office. "It's locked, of course." As he looked around the ground for a thin piece of metal. "Not sure where Leni learned it but she's oddly good at burglary," as he imitated what she did to pick a lock for a minute until he heard the familiar click of the tumblers falling into place.

"Now if I was Luan," Lincoln shuddered at the thought. "And if I was faking a business to the degree she would, where would I keep the important documents?" he asked while leaning on a cabinet, before in typical fashion lost his balance and grabbed a drawer to catch himself. Which didn't work but did spill papers all over the place, conveniently the document that showed ownership of the building in the name of L. Loud landed on his face.

"Well that was easy," Lincoln sat up rubbing his head. "So, we really do own this place. How much did dad spend on financing this prank of Luan's?" He shrugged as he put the papers back in the drawer for safe keeping.

"Well I guess since we own the motel, it should be fine if I stayed here for a night." Lincoln concluded as he took the master set of keys off the rack.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** So yes this is sort of a NSL story, but only because the catalyst for the events is that Lincoln does not make an attempt to prove he is bad luck.

So the general idea of the plot is that Lincoln managed to walk in the direction that took him to the motel from Fool's Paradise, which considering that Lynn Sr. bought the land the fake camp, again something I haven't seen anyone mention about how ludicrously expensive something like that must have been, you know for a family that has a tight budget like the Louds.

Now my understanding is that the motel would have also been bought or else it wouldn't make sense how they could get away with destroying it so much.

And Lincoln is going to be 12 in this story as it is based after the second episode that takes place on April 1st, sure the first could have taken place when he was ten and that cartoon characters don't age, but I'm considering that Season 1 he is 11, Season 2 he is 12 and if I take anything from Season 3 he will be 13.

I also decided that I was going to use Thicc QT in this story, using the name Belle. Yes she has a southern accent, sue me I like play on words.


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln woke to the sound of the crowing rooster. "Where do these birds come from?" as he pulled the sheets off himself, dragging himself to the bathroom. Turning on the shower Lincoln waited a few minutes to see if it would warm up, but he soon realized it wasn't changing temperature. "Hmm, something must be wrong with the water heater," Lincoln realized, so he headed back into the boiler room, "This is where Luan almost buried Lily in laundry," as he found the pile of clothes.

Lincoln looked around a door marked maintenance; using his master set of keys to get in and finding a toolbox, Lincoln was able to do some work to get the water heater working again. "Guess I can take a shower now," as he headed past the pile of clothes. He paused for a moment to look at the pajamas he was wearing, "Maybe I throw these clothes in and see if something fits." As he sorted out some clothes that looked about his size.

After getting cleaned up and having a set of clothes that fit him within a size or so Lincoln made his way back to the main office, "Let's take a look and see what this place has to offer." As Lincoln read over the paperwork, he heard the door open.

"'Scuse me?" he heard a voice. Confused that someone would come in he came out from the back room, "Is this place finally open?"

Lincoln went over to the front desk and saw a hefty sized trucker. "Can I help you?"

The man leaned over the counter to see Lincoln, "Who are you?"

"I'm Lincoln Loud, I, well my family owns this motel. Can I help you?" He looked at the man.

"Well I needed to rent a room afore I go back on the road. How much?" the trucker grumbled.

Lincoln looked around the counter and found a sheet, "Wow, Luan actually wrote up prices for rooms and services too, she really goes all out." Lincoln looked down the list. "Well that depends on what type of room you want."

"Oh right, yeah I got a solo, so I just need one bed." The trucker explained.

"Alright, I got a room that just needs a quick cleaning and I can have it for you at $50." Lincoln grabbed a room key.

"Fantastic, here's the fifty, I'll be back in a few, gonna hit up the diner down the road." He said as he passed the bill to the boy and walked out the office.

"Huh," Lincoln looked at the money in his hand, stuffing that in his pocket he quickly grabbed his set of keys and looked for a room where the cleaning supplies were kept. After getting a cart he went to get the room cleaned up for his first customer. He thought about it for a moment though, "Maybe I should get some more rooms ready, just in case I get more customers." And so, Lincoln spent his morning cleaning up some of the rooms on the off chance that he could rent them out.

At around noon Lincoln started to get a bit hungry after working so hard in the morning. "Should get something to eat," the boy said as his stomach growled. Lincoln walked back to the main office, to lock up, flipping a sign that says 'Out to Lunch' on the door.

* * *

Heading down the road a bit he went back into The Roadkill for some lunch. The bell tinkled as the door below pushed passed it, alerting the hostess to the new customer. "Welcome to the Roadkill," an old lady with a lazy eye said to the boy. "Hey ain't you s'posed to be in school?"

"Uh, no," Lincoln lied.

For a few second the woman looked him over, "Okay, good enough for me. Let's get you seated." As she took a menu and walked him over to a booth. "Now what can I get you started with?"

Lincoln sat in his seat and looked out the window for a moment. "I'll have some water," he requested as he thought about the best way to make the money he got last. He read through the menu for a minute before the sounds of the radio caught his attention.

"And in not local news, a bit of panic at a middle school softball game when the Royal Woods Squirrels lost the semi-finals. One of the players seemed to have a breakdown and began ranting about hidden brothers." The news caster said.

"Hey uh," Lincoln said getting the attention of the person next to the radio, "Could you please turn that up?" he politely asked, which the customer shrugged and obliged. "Thank you."

"Yeah, she really dug out, get it, because she began digging holes in the field to see if he had buried himself. Then scored a home run, when she ran all the way home screaming about softball gods." The report went on to say.

Lincoln slumped in his seat, "Wow she lost, and I wasn't even there this time." A part of him happy that Lynn had lost the game but hearing how she was taking it didn't make him feel good. Turning his head to the side he continued speaking, "I guess that's what you get when you put all your faith in, well faith, softball gods? Really? Who taught her that stuff, or that dance?"

The hostess walked back over with a glass of ice water and a pitcher, "Hey if you want to talk to the invisible people like the town kook, you need to do it in the kook booth," she said pointing to a corner of the diner that had padded flooring and walls.

"Why didn't I notice that last night?" Lincoln scratched his head. After a second, he shook himself out of it, "Sorry just have a habit of verbalizing my thoughts, makes it easier to think. I'll have eggs, bacon, grits, sausage," he gave his order, choosing to have a protein filled lunch instead of greasy burgers.

"Alright, how do you want your eggs?" she said writing his order down.

"Oh uh, basted," he replied. As the hostess left to give his order to the cook he turned back to the window and watched as an old van pulled into the motel parking lot and a family getting out.

"Huh looks like I might have some more customers," Lincoln realized that maybe this could be more than a temporary thing.

* * *

After his quick lunch he went back over to the motel and the family was standing outside the locked door. The father groaned out, "Finally someone's here."

The wife chiding remark didn't do much to make Lincoln feel good, "Honey, he's an old man, don't be rude."

Lincoln sighed, it didn't happen too often but every once and a while people thought he was a geriatric. "Actually, I'm twelve," he said as he unlocked the door and the family followed him in.

The two children looked at him, "Wait you're younger than us, how can you work here?" the daughter asked him.

"My family owns this motel," Lincoln shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be in school though?" the son questioned.

Lincoln waved off the question, "I'm taking a break from school, just you know, getting this place back into working order." Technically none of that was a lie, just not the truthful way of saying it. "So how many rooms will you be needing?"

The father grabbed his wallet, "Just one, with two beds."

Lincoln turned to his sheet and noticed he had a few rooms that fit that description, "Great that'll be $60," he told them the price.

"Wow, that's much lower than what we were expecting," the mother happily said.

The father smiled, "I know, now I don't have to use my credit card."

Lincoln laughed meekly, realizing he had no idea how to process a credit card. The desk didn't have a swiper thingy. "Yeah, that's how we do it at Buttz Motel."

"Haha, daddy he said Buttz," the daughter laughed.

"I think one of my sisters got to choose the name," Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck. Pretty sure that Luan had put a lot of detail into this prank, as she always did. As Lincoln took the three bills that were handed to him, he turned and grabbed a set of keys off the hook. "I'll show you all to your room."

As Lincoln walked them over to the door, the son asked a question, "Hey, why does that room not have a floor?" causing the procession of people to stop and look in. It was the room that had been gutted and dug out as a pit to trap Lana with rhubarb pies.

Lincoln pulled on his collar and thought up a lie, "Uhh, we're remodeling."

The father asked a follow up question, "Why would you need to dig so deep though?"

Lincoln sweated, "Indoor pool?" he shrugged.

The daughter looked dejected, "Darn, it would have been nice if it was ready now."

Lincoln chuckled, "Yeah, contractors and stuff, can't uh, find one that won't rip me off."

The mother slapped her husband on the shoulder, getting his attention, "Sweetie isn't your brother a contractor?"

"Yeah, he is, he's installed pools before," the man said. "Before we leave I'll give you his number, he's honest, except when it comes to cards."

Lincoln got his second customers settled in their room and on his way back to the office he thought about it, "Is this something I could do? Be a manager?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Has Lincoln found his calling, or will this venture come crashing down?

First off glad that I managed to get a few followers and some reviews, nice. People dig this.

For now the Loud's will be small parts of the story, eventually they will make their way back into Lincoln's life, for better or worse. I am trying to keep the tone of a cartoon, so some things will be more comical than a real life situation would be, so I probably won't do the, "Cops get called, major legal issues, thing."

I'm also not going to come off as heavily bashing people, only so many ways to point out the characters flaws. So I might try a different approach to the apology part than other people do.

Right now Lincoln is on his own, that will change once he picks up business, there's only so much one employee can do, especially if they are twelve.

So let's jump into Review Review

LittleAlex61910 Well Belle is 16 in this, so this is her after school job to save up money for college, as I figure that Lincoln didn't get to far into Indiana, which is cool because Notre Dame is decently close to the border. So she may not end up mothering him, but she will play an important role in his life after this.

Momijifan Low-Ki not sure, maybe people are just getting into a trend of using more background characters.

Me (Guest Reviewer) Yeah, he's going to have to start hiring people for stuff. As for his age, actually federal law you can work at a family owned business at the age of 12. Since the Louds own Buttz it's fine for now. There will be other questions raised however.

As for the distance, I looked at walking distance from a place closer to the beachy area of Michigan,then to Notre Dame as I wanted to have a famous location to use if I wanted to. So a little kid walking for around 12 hours could probably have made it decently far. So he's probably only like an hour drive from Royal Woods, but that's still a decently far distance.

ShadowMaster91 the cartoony is what I am trying to go for. I want the tone to feel like it's a real episode. If Belle becomes a love interest it won't be for years. She's 16, he's 12, so it's only a four year age gap, but he's too young to think about girls like that and she's told old to look at him that way. I intend the story to progress for a few years, so maybe when's he's getting to 16-17 he'll be interested in her, but that's quite a ways away.

JannaKladerash not sure if CPS will be called by the school, but someone's going to notice Lincoln is gone. As for Lincoln continuing his education, he's smart he'll figure something out.


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln sat back in the large office chair, looking at the monitors for the security cameras that were installed throughout the building. He was deep in thought, _'Management, don't people normally go to school for this and have years of experience. And I don't even know how to set up stuff like payroll, insurance or even how to hire somebody.'_ He pushed off the desk with his foot, sending him spinning around the room. _'It's been a whole day and a half and no word from my parents about me being gone.'_ Lincoln quietly weighed his options, _'What exactly is my end game here, family doesn't want me back, but is this going to solve my problem?'_ Huffing as he got out of the chair, he went to the lobby, just outside his office. Looking at the parking lot, he noticed the trucker coming back from his lunch.

"Hey there little dude," the hefty man called out to Lincoln as the young boy stepped outside.

"How's it going?" Lincoln responded.

Sniffling the man rubbed his nose, "Good, good, so I called up a few other guys who are going to be making a pass through the area and let them know there's a place to stay at that's a lot cheaper than the other hotels in the area and it's closer to the main highways than them too." He said as he hiked up his jeans, "So you'll probably get some more customers in the next few days."

Shocked at how this person was spreading the motels name by word of mouth, Lincoln could only stammer out a quick thanks to the guy who disappeared into the room he rented. _'Ok so, you're actually going to have more than a few customers, which means you'll need to get rooms ready.'_ Lincoln stood, contemplating what he would need to do to really give running this business a shot. Lincoln got the remaining rooms cleaned and ran through the equipment in the building to make sure the boiler and other appliances were functioning properly.

Just as the sun set Lincoln noticed as a few semis pulled into the large lot and went off to the side. "See it's the place Harold said, Buttz, with a Z," a skinny black woman said as she entered with a DOZEN PEOPLE.

Lincoln slightly panicking at what the idea that the trucker, now known as Harold, meant by a few other guys. After getting everyone their keys, which Lincoln was immensely lucky that they all paid in cash, he took each of them to their rooms, be them single or doubles. Finally, back in his office he looked at the large stack of bills. He'd never held so much cash in his hands before, over five hundred dollars in his first day. Then the gluttonous beast he called his stomach decided that he deserved a reward.

However, Lincoln didn't have a whole lot of options when it came to where he could go for food, he knew that the nearest grocery store was more than a half hour walk from his Motel. This thought made him giddy, his motel, something he was doing all his own. Although it wasn't like he had a refrigerator to keep stuff in unless he stayed in one of his own rooms again. Looking across the road at the bright neon sign for The Roadkill. "Couldn't hurt to be a regular," he said to himself as he locked up the front door. He noticed a few of the truckers messing around the parking lot, playing games and drinking.

"Hey White Rabbit, where you headed?" one of the truckers asked as Lincoln walked by. The other chuckled at the nickname for the young entrepreneur.

Lincoln turned and kept walking, "Heading out to get some food, been working all day you know," he nervously said as he increased his pace.

He was out of ear shot and missed how the truckers got to discussing how despite this being a family run business, they never saw any other employee besides the young pre-teen.

Opening the door, the bell above alerting the hostess. "Welcome to the Roadkill, if your pet's gone missin' check our kitchen. Oh well hello again there sug," Belle enthusiastically said as she saw the boy from the previous night make his way to the stand.

Shyly Lincoln looked up at the buxom teen, "Hello, um, Belle."

She picked up a menu and looked at the boy who was dressed in less torn clothes, "So want to sit up at the counter with me again? Pretty quiet, you can tell me about your day," she offered him.

Lincoln nodded and silently followed her, "Yeah that uh, sounds nice." As he hopped up into the same stool he was at the previous night.

"So sug, what can I get you started with?" Belle asked as she jutted out her wide hips and readied her notepad.

Lincoln finding his menu very interesting dug his face in deep, "A coke, to start, please." He quickly said.

As she went behind the counter and got him a glass of the brown liquid, she struck up the conversation. "So, I noticed the motel is up and runnin', that's might nifty, I guess."

Lincoln looked out the window behind him and saw his motel, "Yeah, was some hard work getting it going but I think I'm going to do alright."

Quirking her head at the boy in front of her, "What's that supposed to mean?" she inquired.

Rubbing his neck, "Oh that well, I might, sort of… own, the motel."

Now there were quite a few questions on Belle's mind at this point, but she figured that pressing him with all of them would ruin what they had going, "So," she cleared her throat. "What do you mean by "sort of own"," she asked.

"My family was the ones who bought the motel back in April. It was for a," Lincoln paused, how would he explain to someone that his sister basically threatened his cowardly father into buying an entire motel just so she could terrorize his family with pranks and not sound like a lunatic. "Family event."

Despite being only recently turned sixteen, she had a decent sense of detecting bullshit, mostly because she got good at noticing when guys and some girls were being less than truthful about their intentions with her. "So, you meanin' to tell me," she put her fists on her hips, "That your family bought an entire building for an event and then you just what, pulled up roots and headed for the hills for a few months."

Lincoln hiding behind his menu, quietly spoke, "Sort of. Not really." He peeked over and looked at the irritated teen.

"Lincoln, I'm gettin' the feeling that you are not being entirely truthful to me," she left the hanging question out for him to answer.

"Well it was kind of a, team building, exercise," Lincoln dodged the question.

"Uh-huh, and then just now, you come in and get it up and running?" She stated incredulously. "How old did you say you were again?"

Lincoln began sweating, "Uh, I didn't." Employing every tactic he used to avoid talking to his sisters, but this time on a stranger.

' _Dammit, he's got you there Belle. Better try something else.'_ She walked over to the nervous boy, "Lincoln, are you in trouble?"

"No, yes, I don't know," Lincoln quickly said. "Please, I don't want to talk about it, not yet at least."

Huffing, Belle knew she couldn't press the boy any further than she was, he could disappear on her, which she didn't want. _'At least if he's at Buttz, then I'll know where to find him.'_ Throwing up her hands in defeat she took a step back, "Ok, won't ask about it until you tell me, I can take a hint."

Lincoln feeling awful at snapping at the nice girl, mumbled a thanks and an apology. "So uh, can I get some chicken, roasted potatoes and collard greens."

"Sure thing sug," Belle sweetly said as she took his menu from him.

* * *

That same Sunday evening, Lynn Loud Sr. father of the infamous Loud children, was standing in the kitchen, he had been slaving all day to try and salvage this weekend. Everything had been going great: his Friday presentation won over new investors for the company, Rita and himself had set aside some money to take the kids to the beach and all that would be after Junior won her regional semi-finals.

" _But that was it wasn't it."_ The father thought to himself, _"She didn't win."_ The parents knew each of their children had a bit of a braggart in them, they did too, doing little victory dances here and there. But he never thought that they were sore losers and certainly not to the extreme that Lynn Jr. was. The father looked up to the ceiling, "Where did I go wrong."

* * *

"Okay, literally shut up," Lori said as she banged a stiletto on the podium. "Now we all know why we are here," she addressed the eight other girls in the room.

"Psh yeah dude, Lynn has gone nuts." Luna waved her arms around.

"I want to make a joke about a sore loser, haha, but, owwww…" Luan groaned as she nursed a swollen eye. Lisa packing a bag of ice and checking the bruise.

"Yesh in my exshpert opinion, keep the jokesh to a minimum, laughter will shtretch the mushcles in your face," Lisa instructed her older sibling.

Lola in frustration began yelling, "Well none of this would be happening if Lincoln didn't hide during Lynn's game and have his bad luck make her lose."

Down the hall a roar of anger could be heard, before Lori slammed her fist on the wall. "He's not here you little psycho," the eldest shouted before turning back to look and the little blonde, "You know not to use the "L" word right now."

"Oh, Lima bean," Leni exclaimed happily.

Groaning in exhaustion Lucy looked at the ditzy teen, "No Leni, she's talking about our brother."

Putting a finger on her chin Leni nodded in understanding, "But brother starts with B?"

Throwing her pale hands up the goth sister slumped back on to the soft bed, "I'm done, Lynn kept me up all night with her crazy conspiracies." She folded her arms across her chest, "She's of the mind that Lincoln found a portal to the land of the dead and that Lincoln's white hair is proof that he's actually a half-ghost hybrid and is using his spooky powers to hide and mess with her life." She paused and shrugged, "Which admittedly would be really cool."

Lori looked over the room of girls, all of them frustrated with the recent events, "Well does anyone have a solution?" she asked hopefully.

Lana waved her hand around, Lori sighed, "Does it have anything to do with eating garbage or feeding Lynn to El Diablo?"

"Well since that you said that, both of those ideas are out but…" Lana shrunk back.

"But what?" Luna inquired.

Lana shuffled, "What if we found Lincoln, we could just give him to Lynn and be done with this right?"

Lori thought it over for a moment, "Yes a human sacrifice, if he did sabotage her game, he had it coming and even if he didn't, well that's not our problem."

"Great plan sister, except he pulled a vanishing act, and no one's seen him since yesterday morning," Luan spoke up.

Slamming her head onto the podium, "Right, he didn't show up to breakfast or lunch today either."

"I don't want to sound like a Twisted Sister, but do you think he's run away?" Luna asked the room.

The comment causing the sisters too look around the room nervously. "No no no, he's probably just gone to Clyde's," Lori comforted the room. "I'll go to his room and grab his walkie talkie and get Clyde to send Lincoln back home, she said as she walked out the room.

A minute later she quietly walked back in the room, Lisa snickered into her hand, "Did you forget what happens when you shpeak to Lincoln's love shtruck friend?"

"No, yes, shut up." Lori grunted as she handed the radio to the nearest sibling, which happened to be Luan.

For a second the radio crackled, "Hey Clyde, it's Luan," she spoke into the receiver. For a moment there was no response, "Jeez sis what did you do to him?" she wondered out loud before the radio sent out sound.

"You forgot to say over, over." Clyde's voice came in clear.

Rolling her eyes at the game she would have to play, she put the admittedly expensive radio up to her head, "Clyde, it's Luan, over."

"Laughtrack this is Nosebleeder, over." The sisters shook their collective heads as they thought about how much of a dork their brother and his friends were.

"Ok, _Nosebleeder_ , I was wondering if you could send Lincoln back home now, over," she requested.

"Sorry Laughtrack, that's going to be a negative, over," Clyde casually responded.

Taken aback by the dismissal Luan got a little angry, growling out her next statement, "And why is that, over."

Ignoring the tone Clyde's response was enlightening, if not a little worrying, "He's not here, over."

"Okay…" the comedian paused, "Do you, do you know where he is?"

"Also a negative, haven't seen him since school Friday, over," Clyde answered.

"um well, do you have the phone numbers for his other friends, Rocko, Zim and um Lester, over" she asked uncertain at who her own brother was friends with.

"Rusty, Zach and Liam," Clyde deadpanned. "Yeah I got their numbers in my phone," he stated as he went to get his phone. "Sure you got a pen and paper, over."

"Lisa's right here Clyde, go ahead, over."

"Alright," he relented as he listed off the numbers, knowing the genius Loud would remember them. "So what's this all about, over."

"We'll tell you later, bye Clyde, over." Luan said quickly as she turned off the radio. "Alright, make those calls," she addressed Lori, Leni and Luna as the three teens had their phones out.

"Literally hasn't seen him since school."

"Same here, little dude ghosted."

"Oh my gosh that's so funny," Leni laughed into her phone, while the other sisters glared at the blonde. "Really, oh, I want to see the baby chickies, I bet they are totes adorbs," she glanced up from her call. "Hey, I'm gonna have to call you back," Leni said as she ended the call. "What?"

"Uh, we're trying to find Lincoln, remember?" Lola snarled.

"Huh, oh yeah," the teen grinned.

The girls sat in silence for a moment before Lori snapped, "Well has he seen Lincoln."

This startled Leni into bouncing in her seat, "Oh well, Liam's brother's best friend's sister's boyfriend's brother's girlfriend heard from this guy who knows this kid who's going with a girl who saw a boy with white hair and pajamas walking down the 51 yesterday morning." She said with one breath.

The sisters in the room stared at Leni while they tried to process the information dumped on them, before collectively shouting, "WHAT!?"

"What do you mean what?" Leni pondered.

"Oh god, Lincoln ran away." Lori gasped.

An ear-piercing shriek broke up their little pow-wow, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Rita was already having a miserable day, but hearing those words drove her over the edge.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'm ALIVE!**

For real though, sorry for taking so long to update, not just this but any story. Life you know, work, holidays, family bs. Just all piles up and then I get the flu, it sucks.

But man am I glad to see some happy reviews. Even from Beast King who managed to review this chapter before I posted it. Yeah I know messed up on their end but I was a little shocked to see the review listed for chapter three, was a quite humorous.

So let's do some review review before I get around to plotting the future.

Me: Oh man, hi Me, always good to hear from Me. While I don't think Lynn's destined for the asylum, I did want to touch up on how Lynn isn't just a sore winner, she's a sore loser. She blamed Lincoln for her loss and based on how she acted in Lynner Takes All. I figure that if she lost the game, her already deteriorated state would snap because of two losses in a row.

Emeraldpichu: Yeah setting up a business is a real pain in the ass. But he is near a notable university, Notre Dame. So he does have an eager pool of motivated [Broke Ass College Kids] workers to hire.

sky3427: Yeah Lincoln is going to draw a few looks as more customers come in, in fact I want to make sure different people have different reactions to the 12-year old entrepreneur.

VincentBerkan: Ahh the tax man, The IRS, they always get theirs, it's in the name. The IRS = Theirs. Well considering it's sometime in Fall and tax season would be a few months away he does have some time to sort something out, but in canon Lynn Sr. bought the land for the fake camp (Could do something with that, like a Loud House/Camp Camp cross over or something). I am basing this story on him also buying the motel, which means someones going to come looking around for this business.

Nightmaster000: Yes I figure in the immediate days, almost any business can do markedly well, *cough* Souljaboy *cough*, it's what happens in a few weeks that will determine more.

For people interested I plan the first few chapters to be pretty day to day, the starting is very important, but I figure if he makes it a week or two then their might be a time skip more towards the holiday season, since that's a busy time of the year, which will be a good test of his motels longevity.

Maybe it might even become a real family run business, depends on how I see the girls and parents acting. I can tell you one thing, the Santiago's ain't going to be happy, hint hint, nudge nudge, say no more say no more.

As for Belle, she's going to remain a supporting character for now, she's comfortable at the Roadkill, which allows her to be more like Lincoln's confidant, someone he goes to at the end of the day to escape. I've always liked that dynamic, the characters at the end of the day just hit up some place to chill, like Superman has a favorite coffee shop and after a long day just kind of floats into, customers and staff just treat him like any old schmo, just a calm place free of the bullshit. Super comfy bro.

Until next time, I got to do some chapters and get work son, need to ignore that I got Smash Ultimate though, Little Mac mains got it rough.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lori you better start explaining," Rita ordered her eldest child.

You could hear some footsteps running downstairs. "Honey, what's wrong?" Lynn Sr. asked as he headed up the stairs.

"Well," Rita stared down Lori with her hands on her wide hips. "What did you just say?"

Lori, normally proud and stoic, shrank under her mother's terrifying gaze. "Lincoln, um, he, might have, sort of, literally, ran… away," she squeaked out the last part. Seeing how both her parents were furious she quickly amended, "Well maybe not, I mean it was Liam's cousin's girlfriends, daughter…" she tried to explain before being cut off.

"Liam's brother's best friend's sister's boyfriend's brother's girlfriend heard from this guy who knows this kid who's going with a girl," Leni corrected her older sister as she groomed her nails.

"Thank you, _Leni_ ," Lori growled.

"Totes welcome," the blonde replied as she went back to buffing her nails, oblivious to the tone.

"Someone," Lori began again, taking a stern glance at her next in line sibling. "Said they saw a boy with white hair and pajamas walking down the 51 yesterday morning." She saw her parents get ready to tear into her for more information so she added, "But as I was saying, it might not be him."

As Rita prepared to say some things that she might later regret she paused for a moment and collected herself, "And why would he do that?" her voice betraying her restrained fury.

Lori unsure of how to answer the question looked at her sisters for anything of use. Lana raised her hand shakily, "Um, if say, hippopotamusly," she asked.

"Hypothetically," Lisa corrected the mechanically inclined sister.

"Yeah, right, thanks," Lana cleared her throat. "Hypodermically, if someone, not me of course, were to have boarded up their only brother's room, would that maybe, be bad?"

Rita and Lynn spun around to look at the opposite hall, there in the dark end they noticed that large planks of wood and chains were tightly affixed to the frame, preventing entrance. The father quickly moved down towards the door and began yanking on the barrier in an effort to remove it, with no success. "Lana I'm very disappointed in you, but on the other hand am impressed at how sturdy that is."

"Wow, really, thanks dad," Lana smiled.

A grin on his face betrayed him, "Now, TAKE IT DOWN!" he stomped his foot on the floor and pointed at his son's room.

The seven-year old scrambled out of the room to follow his orders. Leaving even fewer children, which to them meant more focused punishments.

Rita staring down the rest of her children, "Anyone else want to keep digging this hole?" The girls all shook their heads at the option to make this whole situation worse. Turning to her husband, "Even if his room was barricaded, I still don't see why he would run away, we saw him yesterday morning for breakfast."

Lynn nodded, "Sure he was outside at the time, which was weird, but he was still here, what changed?"

Luna coughed into her fist, "Uh 'rents, I might know a bit more." She chuckled nervously. However when both her parents were focused on her, she regretted getting their attention, but she remembered this was for her little bro. "We also, may have made him sleep outside as well."

"You all WHAT?" Rita furiously shouted.

Luan coming to her roommate's defense, "It's not that bad, we've all had little campouts in the backyard at some point." Her mother not finding that humorous at all.

"Only when we knew about it and even then you all had the little tent, blankets and snacks. Did Lincoln have any of that?" Rita questioned her spawn.

Lisa stood up, "All those would be stored in the garage." The sisters all nodded in agreement.

Lori's head stopped, "Oh, wait they aren't anymore." She looked around the room, "Remember when I tried to move into the garage, we put all that up in the attic."

Lola thought for a moment, "Then Lincoln should have stayed in the garage."

Their father interjected, "Which would have been locked, since I got all of you better at locking doors."

Lucy from her spot laying on Leni's bed mumbled, "Maybe it wasn't, and he's just been staying there this whole time, it's dark, secluded and has a bathroom. Huh, maybe I should move into the garage?"

Rita looked at her daughters, "Luna," she called out. "Go check the garage for your brother or any sign of him." The rocker quickly went down stairs, passing Lana as she headed back up the stairs with her toolbox.

The room was quiet for a moment, "Well considering how terrible this day has been going, I'm going to give all of you a chance, one chance." She passed her gaze over the children, "Anything else you want to confess to before we find out about it."

Leni slowly put her hand up, "I used a coupon at store to get half of a pair of shoes, but I knew it was expired." She broke down, "I'm a monster." She wailed, suddenly pausing, "But they were totes cute."

Lori looked at her sister confusedly, "Wait are you talking about those baby blue pumps?" Leni nodded through her tears. "Oh yeah no, those are super cute."

"Girls," Rita cut them off. "I meant anything about your brother."

Her husband nervously shuffled his feet, "Uh honey, remember when we said Lincoln couldn't go to the beach with us?"

Rita eyed Lynn next to her, "Yeah we gave him some bologna about a… shark… attack," Putting her head in her hands. "Oh my god, we told our twelve-year old son he'd be responsible for someone being eaten by a shark."

"Way harsh dude," Luna said as she came back in the room, "Little bro's not in the garage, doesn't look like anyone has been since Lori bailed."

Luan nervously chuckled, "So aheh, he might actually have run away then, that's… not funny."

"And we don't know where our son is Lynn," Rita's nerves fraying. "We might not be able to find him," her voice becoming more panicked. "He might be hurt or lost, or… or… he could be," her breath hitching.

Lynn pulled his wife into a tight hug, "I'm sure he's fine, he's resourceful."

Rita shouted, "My baby ran away from home. And we have no way to track him down."

"Not entirely true," Lisa scoffed. Then became aware that everyone was looking at her. "I mean, oh no, Lincoln is missing, if only there was a way to… none of you are buying that are you."

"Lisa, Leni wouldn't buy that if it was on sale," Lori shook her head.

"Lisa Marie Loud," Lynn put his foot firmly on the ground. "Do you have a way to track your brother?"

Sighing the little genius looked down, "Yes male parental unit."

"Then go do that," Rita said as she, her husband and the children in the room followed Lisa to her room.

As the crowd converged on Lisa and Lily's room, the door opposite creaked open and Lynn Jr. stuck her head out, "Are you guys going to find Lincoln?"

"Yes, we are going to find your brother," Rita answered. "It seems he ran away from home," she shamefully stated.

"Good, the little shiiii-turd is gonna get what's coming to him, soon as I get my hands on him," she gleefully stated.

Lynn Sr. reach forward and pulled the child named after him out of her room by her ear, her protesting pain the entire time, "Listen here junior, I don't know what's gotten into you, whether you've always had this bad attitude towards losing or if it's new, but that stops now. You are NOT, going to beat up your brother, because you think he is bad luck and made you lose a game, even if it was the semi-finals."

"But dad," she whined, squirming to get free of his grip. "He is bad luck, you said it yourself."

This caused the patriarch to pause, "Did you, did you girls think we were serious?" he asked, looking to his daughters.

Some of girls shuffled nervously, "Well yeah," Lori said. "We all were getting caught up in the bad luck thing and when you did too, we thought it was the right thing to do."

Lucy yawned, "I didn't."

All eyes turned to her, "What do you mean you didn't?" Luna interrogated.

"I never thought he was bad luck, that would be stupid." The little goth rubbed her eyes. "He wasn't bad luck before Lynn's game and unless someone cursed him during it, he wouldn't be bad luck then either."

"Then why didn't you say something?" Lynn shouted at her sister.

"No one asked me, and I heard he was doing this to get some time to himself," Lucy shrugged.

"Why would he possibly do that?" Rita asked.

"Because out of all of us, he's the one we all go to when we want someone to come cheer us on," Lucy answered plainly.

"Lucy that's crazy, we don't ask him to cheer us on," Lola scoffed.

The goth raised her eyebrows, which under her bangs couldn't be seen but her body language spoke for her, "Really, Lola, he's your pageant manager, he goes to almost every one of your shows. For some reason he trains you, does your makeup, hair and works your set out."

The blonde blushed and rubbed the back of her head, "teehee, oh yeah, right he does do that."

The goth turned and pointed to each of her sisters, "He's your mannequin," to Leni. Then at Luna, "Your roadie." Pointing at Luan, "Your assistant." Speeding up, she waved her arm at her parents, "Sous chef and muse." Making both adults remember how much they have Lincoln help them with their hobbies.

Then pokes Lynn in the chest hard, "Sparring partner." Turning to Lisa, "Test subject, whether he wants to or not."

Looking at Lily, "Guardian." Then she quietly sniffles, "my editor and protector." A tear streaks down her face, "He's everything for us, and what are we to him?"

Lori responds, "Duh, we're his sisters."

"Yeah, just his sisters. We don't play video games with him, we don't watch his dorky shows or read his comics." Lucy's anger swelling. "He has his friends for that, the only reason he's here is because he's too young to move out." Her breathing hitched, "And we, took that from him, so of course he ran away, he had no reason to stay anymore."

"Existential crisis aside," Lisa interjected. "I have the tracker up and running." As the young child stuck her head out of her room.

"Good where is my son, so we can bring him home," Rita asked.

"Well I have the coordinates, let me just plug them in." Lisa said as she walked over to her computer and hopped into her chair. After clacking on the keyboard for a few minutes, a map pulled up, "Looks to be on the outskirts of South Bend."

Luan perked up, "Wait, South Bend, 51…" the comedian pondered for a moment before gasping, "I know where he is."

All the occupants looked at her, "You do, how?"

Luan giggled maniacally, "Because that's where we spent last April Fools'."

Lori looked at the jokester, "You mean that crusty old motel?"

Snapping her fingers, "The very same."

Rita hearing this information quickly exited the room followed by all the other residents. "Then I'm going to get him." As she took Vanzilla's keys from the hook.

Leni looked nervously between the door and her mother, before rushing forward and snatching the keys from Rita's hand. Turning quickly the Loud mother glared at her daughter, "Leni give me the keys."

"Um, like no," she nervously said.

"Leni, give me those fffff- keys before I ground you until judgement day." Rita stepped forward.

"NO," Leni screamed. "We can't."

Rita raised her hand, before Lynn quickly grabbed her wrist, "Leni," he calmly asked. "Explain why we can't."

The ditzy girl stared at the floor, "Be-because what are we gonna do, just sh-show up and and drag him here."

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm going to do," Rita stated.

"But won't he just leave again," Leni asked.

"No because we'll, we will, um," Rita deflated. "Shit."

Luna stepped over to Leni's side of the room, unintentionally creating a divide. "I get what she's grooving, we chased him out and if we just show up, little dude's at best going to be mad, but what if he decides to bolt instead."

Lisa raised her tablet, "We can just track him with this, obviously."

Lana interjects, "Until he figures it out and finds a way to turn it off."

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Please I designed the system so that it's…" she paused and thought for a moment, "No, your assumption is correct, out of all our siblings, Lincoln is the only one to possess the resourcefulness, cleverness and skill set necessary to overcome my inventions, as he has done so in the past." She pulled a notepad out and scribbled on it.

"Please that dork couldn't resource his way out of a paper bag," Junior laughed.

A few of the sisters scowled at that remark, but before anyone made a comment on it, Lori asked, "Lisa can that tracker see how long he's been in an area?"

"Yes, I can review the last twenty-four hours, tapping a few times, "And it would seem that, for the most part he has remained in that same relative area."

"Why would he do that, sure we spent a night at that motel, but it's not like he could get in," Rita questioned.

Luan looked guiltily at her father, "Dad I think we need to fess up a bit."

Rita looked at her husband, "Honey, what is she talking about?"

Lynn Sr. laughed nervously as he tugged on his collar, "Well you see, honey, sweetie, person who is very understanding and forgiving, the one who would never do something rash and blame me for everything."

"Lynn, what did you do?" Rita stared down her cowardly husband.

"I bought that motel," He quickly said. As he closed his eyes and waited and waited.

Rita stood still, her brain frazzled, "You, bought a motel, and didn't tell me?"

"Well it was really cheap and…" before being cut off.

"You BOUGHT a MOTEL and didn't TELL ME!" Rita screamed. "How could you do something so irresponsible?"

"Well it was part of the deal with Luan for April Fools' Day," He answered sheepishly.

"Mom before you decide to do whatever it is you're going to do to dad, maybe let's focus on Lincoln for now," Luan offered.

Rita turned back to the problem at hand, "Don't think you're getting out of this either. But I can wait to punish you after we get your brother back home."

Lola walked over to Leni's side, surprising her sisters. "I kind of agree, he's mad. I would be too, I would have destroyed you all if you treated me like that," she admitted. "But Linky, he just walked away. He'll do it again, and next time he will know how he was found."

Lucy slowly walked over, "Unless we can make amends, I feel like we have lost a very important part of our lives and I have worse feeling that what we have done has put him on a different path in life."

"So what are you two saying," Lori asked.

Lucy sighed, "What I'm saying is that bringing him back now will only cause problems."

Rita looked at her daughter, "So what we just leave him out there, no, not acceptable."

"We can go check on him, but he has to want to come home, or else." Lucy retorted.

"Or else he'll hate us," Lana said.

Looking at the direction of one of her few younger siblings, Lucy nodded, "Exactly."

Rita thought for a moment, "I can accept that reasoning, but I'm still going. Leni give me the keys."

"Mom wait," Lori said stepping in her way. "We know where he is, and if he decides to stay in that area, we know where he will be. We don't have to run off and approach him all gung-ho."

Rita frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, then after a few minutes of contemplating she spoke, "Fine, I'll go see him in the morning it's still a school night." The girls then began protesting that they should come along as well. "No, you can't come, how can I explain that all my children are going to miss a day?"

Lori chimed in with her thoughts, "Just say we're sick, it's not a secret that when one of us gets sick, we all get sick." Then she gasped, "And it will explain away Lincoln's absence for a few days."

Lynn Sr. raised an eyebrow, "And why would we need to explain that away?"

"Do you want to let people know one of your children ran away, and why?" Luan asked her father. His reaction of tugging at his collar said it all, that would not be a fun conversation to be having with anyone.

"Okay, that's a fair point, about Lincoln," Lynn Sr. admitted. "But why should we let all of you come anyway?"

"If Lincoln sees it as a unanimous admission of guilt, he may be more inclined to at the very least consider forgiveness," Lisa stated. "And would work better than us one on one approaching him."

"Fine, seeing as I can't argue against all of you," Rita relented. "All of you will be up bright and early tomorrow, then we'll go get your brother."

Lynn clapped his hands, "Great now let's eat my Lynnsagna and try to think of how to salvage this wreck."

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : So with this I do double check the script for the episodes when I reference them, so I went over the NSL one just to make sure when characters speak it's in a correct flow of time, as the events prior to the doggy door scene happened, but after that was changed. And I did learn a few interesting things.

Lucy only has a SINGLE line in the entire episode, it's at the beginning when she reminds Lincoln he will need to go to her grave-digging competition.

So in fairness to her lack of screen time I am being lenient to her and giving her an out. So her reasoning is that you don't just become bad luck, someone would have had to do that and sorry no Satan Lola who orchestrated it all.

The parents for this gave Lincoln what he wanted, Rita sent Lincoln to the living room for breakfast, not outside and she knew at that time he would get to hog the tv all to himself.

With the movie, I take it the cost cutting measures, they use student discounts, matinee prices and tend to wait a while for reviews to come in before they go see a movie since, 13 tickets, even with all the cost saving measures alone is probably anywhere from eighty to one hundred dollars, they would want to make sure they get their monies worth, and don't even get me started on concessions. So they would know the movie won't be sold out, and a beehive hairstyle isn't seen outside conventions anymore and scalded with molten butter, that stuff comes out barely lukewarm.

They knew it was all bullshit the entire time but it's like when you catch your kid smoking or drinking, make them finish, they'll learn why it was stupid. Because you can't tell someone, this is stupid don't do it. Let them do it because they'll come to you with, that was stupid and I shouldn't have done that.

Now I know a lot of people might be wondering, is this story abandoned?

No, it's not, I just have been a lazy punk over the last few weeks and haven't done much writing. I'm trying to get back into the swing of it, and with a half dozen stories to work on my priorities get all wonky. I hope to get back into a somewhat more regular release schedule.

Review Review:

Nstepneski1: True I just wanted to try my hand at her accent, it's why I dropped it after doing it for one chapter. I feel each author should at least write one chapter with accents and then just go with normalized dialogue, just for the sake of trying to get the tone right.

Mpatton17: Yes the tracking implant was activated, however we first got Lucy doing a, "Til it's Gone" speech. Because seriously Lincoln does a lot for his family.

Loud Hater: I can understand, NSL was a polarizing episode, not because what happened was goofy, like Arggh! You for Real?. Because honestly I hate when a show tries to do the, "Oooh look this supernatural thing is real, but it will never be mentioned again in the series nor have an impact."

I mean come on they just canonized Ghosts, that's real shit right there. Proof of an afterlife and all that junk, that should be a major shift in the series of them investigating real ghosts. But it's not.

With NSL it's not that, it's a family treating a kid like shit, which happens. That's why a lot of people jumped on the episode because it's real, and it's not like cartoonishly fucked up, like if Lincoln had an anvil dropped on him and he accordioned his way into the house like a Loony Toon. Cartoon Violence is easily ignored, but this wasn't cartoon, this wasn't even that brutal it just was a shit situation and a lot of people latched onto what the implications of that episode were.

VincentBerkan: Wealthiest in the country, might be a bit of a stretch, but it would be surprising to see Lincoln not only trying to run the motel but actually doing well. And then there is a financial decision to make, the Loud's will have to pay taxes and shit on that Motel even if it wasn't in operation property taxes and stuff, business licenses, so Lincoln keeping it functioning would actually be able to afford it. I did some rough numbers and if Lincoln pulled in 400-500 a day he'd actually be pretty successful since Motel chains make money off them being chains, so he could be relatively profitable, even iwth the place only pulling in a few hundred thousand a year.

qazse: Sacrificing Lincoln was supposed to be more of a joke, and it wasn't even voted just brought up as an option, which none of the girls did vote yet. As for Luna and Lucy I did work on this, as the older girls should know better at this point so I figure they are a little slower on the uptake so them taking Lincoln's side took a little longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** Now I normally do not do this at the start of a chapter, but I felt it very important.

I got a guest review from someone. I went and read the supposed plagiarism, and I disagree, it's clear that the person reads this story, they have even left a review. So at most this is them liking the scene and wanting to put a similar one in their own story. I can easily tell that they did not just copy and paste what I wrote but they put in the time to write it themselves. It's similar but I don't own the idea of the family breaking down the NSL logic.

Because that's the conclusion I drew when I read the script and thought about it, so if they like that line of thinking I'm not going to be territorial and try to prevent people from following it too. So I hope readers of this aren't throwing around accusations or bothering people just because someone wanted to lift something from one of my stories.

Not wanting to put anyone on the spot for it, I didn't put names, but I also believe in open discourse so I won't be deleting the guest review so others can come to their own conclusions, but for me I see no problem with what was done. But I ain't your momma so I can't tell you what to do. Now here's the chapter.

* * *

Lincoln awoke Monday morning in a frenzy, his brain not fully realizing that since he ran away and was in another state that school was not on his schedule for the day. But since waking up in a mild panic about about being late, Lincoln found that going back to sleep was not in the cards for the day, so he instead opted to get a head start on the work that would need to be done for the day. Shuffling around the room that he had been staying in for the few days he was there, he pulled from the miniature fridge in the motel room the food he hadn't finished the night previous, as he spent more time talking to Belle then he did eating. Finally after a quick shower and eating the reheated food, Lincoln was prepared for the day.

"Hmm, it's nice not to have to wait in a line for the bathroom, really frees up the morning," Lincoln said as he skipped to the main office, with a smile on his face.

"White Rabbit," a voice called out to him. Lincoln turned to see a couple of the truckers from the previous night walking over to him. "We're looking to check out now."

Lincoln reached for his keys to unlock the door, "Great, let's get you all squared away and I hope you enjoyed your stay." As he pushed open the door and let the people in before him.

Nudging his head forward a few times, "Yeah, the place is alright, just weird that I only ever saw you, since you know, this is a family business and that usually means family is here."

Lincoln froze for a second while his brain tried to process the obvious red flag in his plan, he quickly reached for a pen to write down some information as he nervously sweat trying to come up with an excuse, "Um well, it's funny but since it was the weekend." His voice picked up as he found a believable excuse, "Yeah it was the weekend, so I offered to run the place by myself. Give them some time off." he chuckled and hoped no one would question him further as he had no real answers to give.

"Well do you know when they will be back, would be nice to give you time to go to school," another person asked him.

Looking around frantically to find the clock on the wall and give a time when he was sure they would be gone he noticed movement out front and a familiar decrepit van. "There they are now." then he paused thinking to himself. _"Holy schmoly, there they are now. How did they find me so fast, they didn't see me leave so to track me. Track. Lisa. Cripes, I need to remove that chip from my thigh."_

The truckers turned to see a large van pull up to the front and far more children than they expected exit the vehicle. "Huh, so that's a lot of kids."

Lincoln glared at his family when no one was looking before slapping a fake smile on his face when they turned back, "So is there any comments or concerns that you had while staying at Buttz?" trying to get his customers out of the room as quickly as possible because he was certain that the conversation between himself and his 'family' was not going to be a pleasant one.

"Not that I can think of, just a bit bummed the little cafe you have in the next room over isn't open on the weekend," the trucker responded with. Lincoln remembered the room as he did his inspection of the building, it was a small little place that when he checked it out had a grill and other equipment for making small items like sandwiches or burgers and a coffee machine. It would never be the same as a full restaurant that a fancy hotel might have, but it would allow someone to come in and get a quick breakfast or lunch.

"Well we're looking into whether opening it on the weekend will be profitable or not," Lincoln said. Which wasn't entirely a lie, he was now considering whether to even open the cafe at all now.

The truckers turned in their respective keys and got out of the office to do their inspections of their trucks before driving off. Sounding the bell above the office a few times as the other Louds came into the office.

* * *

"Lincoln!" almost all of his sisters shouted in unison as they rushed the counter. Before the words they were saying became drowned out as they tried to apologize to him.

Rita pushed through her children and pulled Lincoln in a tight embrace, "Oh baby, Mommy made such a big mistake, she's so sorry and will never do anything like that again." she said as she preened his white hair.

Lincoln squirmed and struggled in her arms until he was able to slip out and climb over the counter to return to his side. "So now you all want me?" The accusation stung hard and he could see it in their faces as they all winced at his tone.

Leni sniffed and stepped up to the counter, "Of course Linky, we always want you."

Lincoln scoffed, "Really then why did it get so bad that I was kicked out?" his voice raising.

"Because we were literally dumb," Lori admitted. "We got caught up in the whole bad luck situation and everything turned to shi-, bad."

Lincoln laughed, "Yeah well, to be fair I wasn't helping my situation by spreading it."

Lynn Sr., their father, the one who is supposed to be the emotional rock of the family, acknowledged that he had a lot of work to do so that he could take that role, one that his son had become. Something he learned from Lucy's rant the night before. "No, you weren't. But it doesn't excuse what your sisters did. And as your parents we failed you. We should never have played along."

"Played along?" Lincoln questioned. "But you sent me away at meal times and didn't take me to the movies?"

Rita nodded, "Yes Lincoln we did do that, we put you next to the tv when all the other girls would be away from it, letting you have total control of it, we took your sisters to a movie so the house would be vacant except for you, so you could have all the time to read your comics and play video games."

Lynn Sr. continued, "It's a tactic that parents use to make a child stop their behavior on their own. If we just told you, that you weren't bad luck and that you were going to your sisters events, you would have tried even harder to get out of them. But if we played into it, then after a while you would realize how much you missed your family and would confess."

"Pop Pop did the same thing to me when I was Luna's age and got caught smoking," Rita confessed.

"You used to smoke?" Luna looked at her mom.

"Once, when I was your age, I wanted to be cool, your grandfather caught me and made me smoke the entire pack. After that he asked if I felt cool, and I didn't, I felt awful and never touched a cigarette since." Rita informed her daughter. "He let me make my bad decision, because had he forced me to stop I would have done it in secret, but he did it in a way that I was safe and watched, what we were doing with you Lincoln," Rita turned to her son.

"Only we didn't take the girls into consideration," Lynn Sr. added. "We didn't see how they were handling the situation on their own until it was too late."

The family's discussion was interrupted when the door opened. "Um Mr. Lincoln," a small voice carried over the crowd. The sister parted to let a small girl walk up to the counter. "My mom was taking a shower and the hot water cut out."

Lincoln blinked a few times, before realization struck, "Right, yes, Lana, can you go down to the boiler room and check it over, I got it running but it might need someone with more experience?" He asked his mechanically inclined sister.

Forgetting for a moment what they came for Lana nodded, "Yeah sure, I'll take a crack at it. Where's a tool box?"

"Maintenance office is right next door here's the keys, the boiler is, actually Luan you know the place, can you take Lana to boiler room?" Lincoln directed his sister.

"Sure thing Boss Man," Luan giggled as she took Lana outside.

"You can tell you mother it will just be a few minutes," Lincoln told his guest.

"Thanks Mr. Lincoln, um who are all these people?" the girl asked.

"Oh this is my family," Lincoln answered.

The girls eyes widened, "All of them, even the two who left?"

"Yup, big family," Lincoln nodded.

"No wonder you can make this function as a family run motel, when you have a family so large," she said aloud as she stepped out of the main office.

"Family run?" Lisa inquired.

Lincoln shrugged, "I had to come up with some excuse, and the name's on the deed."

Rita was readying herself to tell her son to come home but Lucy asked a question first. "So how is business?"

Lincoln nodded, "Good, good, I made around five hundred dollars yesterday, seems this is a good location, truckers are coming through and we're already getting word spread around."

Whistling Lynn Sr. rubbed his chin, "That's not bad, it's about what I make in a week." he admitted.

The thin black woman came in to turn in her key, "Hey White Rabbit, some of the guys called out over the radio that this place is pretty cool, so you should have another batch roll through today as well." Then she turned to the other Louds.

Lincoln spoke up as he handled the papers and keys, "Oh this is my family."

"Good, good, we were getting suspicious about how a kid was running the whole place by himself," she said as she eyed the family as she walked out of the room.

Lana and Luan walked back into the office, "Boiler is running again Linc," Lana announced.

"Did you go to the room and ask if they had hot water again?" Lincoln asked Lana.

"No," Lana responded, confused why she would need to do that.

"Okay, but you need to make sure it is, otherwise the problem isn't solved," Lincoln instructed her.

"Oh yeah, that make sense, what's the room number?" Lana admitted.

"Sure it's 312, just knock and see if it's working, if it's not, then check the lines in the room."

"Pssh, Lincoln, I've been working on the house for over a year now, please, I know how to do plumbing." Lana laughed as she walked out of the room carrying the tool box.

"So it seems like you are fairly successful here," Lori said.

"Yeah, business management, who knew?" Lincoln chuckled. "And before you ask, no I'm not coming home." his sisters gasping at his casual dismissal of a home. "I got a good thing going here, and sure it might be a bit rocky, but if I can learn to run this motel, I might have found something I can do with my life."

"You are twelve," Rita screeched.

"And I'm doing well so far," Lincoln shouted back.

"Guys, let's literally not fight," Lori stepped between her brother and mother.

Lola raised her hand, "Um but what about what daddy said last night? He bought this motel so doesn't someone have to run it?"

"No we could just sell it," Lynn Sr. told his daughter.

"Wouldn't it sell better if it was a successful business then, make money on the sale instead of just dumping it at cost," Leni asked as the room turned to stare at her.

Lisa pushed up her glasses, "Yes, Leni is correct, a business that is turning a profit is much more valuable to investors and buyers than one that changes hands frequently. And since I'm the one who manages the family's finances, we could not survive if we took a loss on this venture."

Lynn Jr. who had just been spending her time glaring daggers at her brother finally spoke up, "What do you mean we can't survive?"

Lisa sighed, "Going over the bank statements that mom and dad provide me, purchasing this and the lot of land to stage the camp at, drained us completely of our saving, the sale of this if we take a loss, i.e. where we don't make more money back than we spent, would cost us the house because this business was bought at the same bank that the mortgage for the house is at."

Rita gasped, "They would foreclose, we'd be homeless."

"So in easy terms, Lincoln starting the motel now was probably the best possible outcome for our family rat this point in time," Lisa told her family.

"What you're laying down is, if we want to keep our house and everything then this motel can't fail?" Luna asked, solely to make sure she heard correctly.

"That is correct, our future lies in this business not only surviving, but thriving."

Luan raised her hand, "But none of us know how to run a motel."

"No one except for Lincoln," Lucy corrected her sister. "He's been running this place by himself for the past few days. If anything he has a surprising aptitude for business and handling this place."

"But we can't just have Lincoln work here all the time, by himself." Rita stomped her foot. "What about school."

"Online education, home schooling," Lisa interjected. "You seem to forget I have a teaching degree as I work up at the college, I could easily put together a lesson plan that would meet and far exceed the state standards required and it would take far less years than public education would need."

"Okay, but what about his friends and us, his family," Lori asked, wanting to see how every angle played out.

"Guys, this is a family business, of course some of you would be here, right," Lincoln looked at his siblings and parents. Then for a moment Lincoln's expression changed, "Wait this is wrong, I'm supposed to be mad at you all. Why did that change?"

"Professional business ethic," Luan answered him. "It's like when I do Funny Business, even if the goal is to make people laugh, I'm professional about, the customers coming in keep you in the mindset of work and this discussion about finances is distracting you from the other problem of us kicking you out. So you're seeing it from a neutral standpoint and not someone affected by it."

"That makes sense," Lincoln nodded. "But I'm still mad at you even if I'm apparently really bad at expressing it." he jabbed a finger at them. "But Lisa brings up a good concern, this business is now something we can't just walk away from, it won't go away like a plot point in a tv show. So what do we do about it?"

Lynn Sr. took his wife to a corner of the room and began whispering to her.

* * *

Lincoln looked at his sisters, "Hey there's some stuff that needs to get done around here and I could a few extra sets of hands."

"Of course Linky, we'll be glad to help out," Leni cheered.

"Great because I just had 4 rooms check out and they need to be cleaned, new sheets put on, old sheets washed, vaccuumed, dusted, so on. Can some of you girls get started on that?" Lincoln looked at his siblings.

"Yeah I guess, shouldn't be too difficult," Lori shrugged as she grabbed Leni, Luna and Lynn.

"What, why do I have to help?" Lynn shouted.

"Because you literally started this," Lori snarled at her sport sister with a bad attitude. "And I don't need you pissing him the F off, when we are trying to make him come home with us." digging her grip tighter into her younger sisters shoulder, eliciting a short cry of pain from her.

"Lisa, I noticed we have a line for internet, is it possible for you to see if we can get wifi turned on here, would really help advertising the place better and maybe a website," Lincoln began issuing orders to his siblings.

"Trivial, I'll have us connected up in an hour," she said as she pulled out her tablet.

"Anything I can do to help you big brother?" Lucy offered.

"Well I don't have a good plan of the duct work, think you can get me one and maybe clear out anything that's worked it's way in there?" he suggested.

"And who says work can't be fun," the goth stated while she pulled herself into a vent.

"Lana I need you to inspect the work that Luan did in room 114, where the big hole was dug, I made up a story about us installing a pool, see if that's feasible or not. Then do a once over of the building for any major repairs that need to be done."

"No problem, so long as all the pie got cleared out," Lana nodded before leaving the room.

Luan looked over the counter at the papers that Lincoln had strewn about, "Oh, so you are using my numbers for this place."

"Yeah and I'm going to need you to bring me any more legal paperwork that had to have been signed when the place was bought and show me how to work the security cameras you had installed."

Luan saluted her brother and disappeared into the back office. Lola looked at her brother, "So what will you need me to do?"

Lincoln pondered for a moment," We need to advertise, this is a nice building, with a good location, but it can be made pretty and that's what we need."

"Pretty, I exude pretty," Lola swished her hand through her hair.

Which Lincoln found funny, for a girl who couldn't read, she knew a lot of big words. "Good, don't leave the property though."

* * *

Rita and her husband finished their discussion and turned around to face an almost empty office, besides Lincoln and Lily all their other children had left. "Lincoln, where are you sisters?"

"Helping out around here, it seemed like the decision was made for us, so there was no reason to sit around so I gave them all their duties and they went to get them done." the boy shrugged in his seat.

"You gave them their duties?" the father questioned.

"Well yeah, they pretty much agreed I was the only one with experience in doing this right now, so they should just listen to me," Lincoln came around the counter. "Makes sense, so dad I want to talk to you about that cafe."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** This is point of the story is going to be broken up into two parts. Right now Lincoln's family have entered the picture and it's going to take some time for them to convince Lincoln to come home, or not.

I know it's a little unrealistic for the bank to foreclose on their house if the business fails, but they got a loan for it and all that other shit so I wanted a semi-believable consequence as to why they can't just dump the place and end the story.

So I will continue as I work through my other stories to keep them going as well, for those reading A Magician's Secret, that is not abandoned, I've just been slow to get that chapter written. I will endeavor, heh, to make chapters less full of people as managing so many really slows it down as I try to describe people and what they are doing, so I might even have to break that up into a two parter as well.

I'm working on a surprise for Love Smash that I wanted to get done on the Fourteenth, hint hint, but that didn't go as well as I had hoped.

I am considering going off the reservation with Nanomachines, since if the U.A. security got updated then how could the villains steal the stuff, so I might have some neat differences that I think some people will really enjoy.

Some Review Review

Loud Hater, I don't know what to tell you dude, you clearly dislike the show and I'm not sure why you bother reading stories set around NSL at this point.

Shadowmaster91 I'm certain that all the sisters have busy schedules and are constantly going to other sister events. But to me the difference was that Lincoln without his 'thing' is seen as the person who has to go to all his sisters events. So if Lynn has a game but Luna has a concert they obviously don't have to go to each others events, but Lincoln doesn't have his own thing to go to so he's viewed as available. Which isn't fair to him.

Yeah and I agree with you on the second point, none of the sisters would agree to sit in their underwear and read comics, but I do think it would be easy to convince them to try out his stuff. Video games come in pretty much all genres so there would have to be something they would each enjoy, even party games like Mario Party or the Loud House equivalent for the younger kids. Comics also come in multiple genres as well, and if their world is similar enough then comic book movies would have made stuff like that mainstream.

So it's a little crazy that none of them even try to join him since his hobbies aren't that wild or out of the mainstream media sphere.

I didn't forget Lincoln brought this on himself but he is 11/12 and that his decision making skills are shit. As for the putting his sisters in danger and other stuff, I also agree, and I think the fandom would do well to try and not always put Lincoln on a pedestal as some perfect misunderstood character, he has flaws and thats what makes him good.

Guest 2, the part where Rita admits to selling his furniture happens after the second game, which since I diverged from canon events when he was supposed to have confessed, no longer happened. No squirrel suit, Lynn lost her game. All that.

nuuo, in a few chapters probably, I still got a little bit more to this I think.

NStepneski1 Yeah she should be sisterly towards him, but a lot of episodes give her a bad attitude and I want to bash a little bit, it's annoying so I'm not going to do it a whole lot so I'll end up wrapping that up shortly, probably next chapter.

364Wii that would be a nifty set of one shots, where the sisters try out his things some like it, some dont. Maybe not this story, but if I can wrap up a few others I got running I might throw something together and see if it looks good.

Vincentberkan you are right, you did say county, I miss read that and I am sorry. At a county level, yeah probably and if he gets enough going he might get some recognition for it too.


	6. Chapter 6

As Lincoln and his father discussed opening up the café, something the Loud patriarch was coming around too. Lynn felt his passion for owning his own restaurant bubbling forth, and while the café itself would be small, it would be an easy first step in testing how well he is at cooking for profit. His mother was having other ideas.

Rita watched the two for a few minutes before she interjected, "Lynn, you cannot be serious about letting our son do this."

Her husband looked at her with a grimace, "Well, I don't like it. But I made a mistake when I didn't put my foot down with Luan those months back."

"Dear, he's twelve, he can't just," Rita started to argue before Lynn cut her off.

"Well actually Lisa has a point, she's a college professor, she isn't required to go to elementary school anymore. This is also Lori's last year of high school and she's done so well in her courses she's going to graduate early," Lynn began to explain his reasoning. "I've been meaning to keep this a secret but the company I work for is merging, that was the big presentation, why the merger is a good thing. They already told me I would be laid off with a small severance package."

"Laid off, oh honey," Rita walked over and hugged her husband.

"I know it stinks, I put in over a decade with the company and they had me work myself out of a job, but it happens. This might actually be a good thing if we can make this motel as successful as possible," Lynn added.

"But what about their education, how will that work," Rita asked.

Lisa came back in the room with a headset on, "I'm on hold with the local ISP, but if I might interject. Lincoln being twelve years of age is allowed to work in a family business, so would any of the siblings older than him. I myself have been granted extra permissions by the government seeing as I work with NASA and the D.O.D. from time to time." The genius said as she walked over to her brother and parents.

"If this becomes a regular source of revenue, based on annual average earnings of a motel, this being so close to the famous university, could earn up to a quarter million a year," Lisa said as she plugged numbers into the calculator. "Now normally overhead encompasses the employees but if we keep this to as few people outside the family as possible, then, we only have utilities, insurances, taxes, the mortgage, supplies and so on."

She adjusted her glasses, "Huh, considering that the property tax is less than half that of Michigan now that we are in Indiana, it's actually roughly the same we are paying for the house."

Rita raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious, this place is so much larger and it's about the same in cost," She looked at her daughter in doubt.

"Yes, and if we take advantage of the various incentives offered by the government, this area being one under a revitalization effort. We could even wipe out as much as twenty-five to thirty percent of the amount owed under these programs," Lisa further explained.

Rita processed the information she was given. It was a lot in such a short amount of time, her son running away, the motel, the finances. "I, I don't know what to do?" she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Let me give this a try mom," Lincoln said as he rubbed her arm. "I've been doing good for the last few days, I think I can manage for the week while we come up with a better strategy," Lincoln proposed.

"Okay, you have a week," Rita caved. "We'll see how you do for a week, but you can't stay here alone, your father," she glared at her husband for kicking off this whole ordeal. "Will be staying with you."

Lynn Sr. was prepared to protest but Lincoln grabbed his dad before he could say anything. "Great, dad I need you to inspect the cafe, see what works, what doesn't and if you can think of a breakfast and lunch menu to prepare for guests, keep it simple but awesome," Lincoln said as he pushed his father into the attached dining area.

Rita quirked an eyebrow at how commanding her son was being. When Lincoln returned to his counter she thought of an important question. "What have you been eating?" she asked her son.

"Oh I've been going to the Roadkill," Lincoln answered. "It's a diner a little way down the road." Lincoln stopped to look at the clock on the wall. "Actually, it's getting on and I need to get lunch at some point, since I'll be working all day," Lincoln pondered. "I hope Belle is working again, oh wait, it's Monday and she'd be in school," he absentmindedly said.

"Belle?" Rita said in confusion. "Who is Belle?"

"She's a hostess over at the diner and she's been really nice to me these last couple days, we had some nice conversations," Lincoln answered. "But she's in high school so I'd guess she wouldn't be working until later tonight."

"Hey Linky, we're done," Leni said happily as she skipped into the office, Lori, Luna and an angry Lynn trailing behind them.

"Great, I'd like it if one of you could man the desk, while I go get something to eat," Lincoln requested as he hopped to the floor from his chair.

"So we're literally doing this then?" Lori asked her mother.

Rita nodded. "Unfortunately, we don't seem to have much of a choice in the matter," the mother lamented.

Lincoln walked over to his sisters. "How would you all like a job, I hear there is a motel, run by a handsome manager who could use some help," Lincoln waggled his eyebrows.

"Handsome, more like a handful, get it," Luan laughed as she entered the room with a stack of papers. "Here's some more of the legal documents to go over," she informed Lincoln as she set them down on counter. "You know if you hosted some events here, we could really draw in the locals," Luan suggested.

"Great idea, we'll need to make some fliers and stuff to put out, but a grand opening event would really get attention," Lincoln agreed.

"Ooh, Ooh, I'll make uniforms, they'll be totes cute," Leni offered as she walked behind the counter.

Lincoln nodded to his family as he walked out the door. As he got a few steps away from the building he heard the jingle of the bell behind him. "What do you want?" Lincoln groaned as he saw Lynn Jr. quickly walking towards him.

The brunette athlete shrugged, "Hungry, figured I'd keep an eye on you."

Lincoln rolled his eyes as he walked down the road and safely crossed over to the Roadkill. As the paired walked in silence, they carefully crossed the road after looking both ways, like responsible children. Getting seated in a booth as opposed to at the counter like he had done for the last few days, Lincoln stared across at his Sister. "So," Lincoln hummed as he tapped his fingers on the table.

"So, what?" Lynn responded.

"Anything you wanted to say," Lincoln asked. "Maybe something you might want to apologize for?"

"Mmm, no, don't think so," Lynn innocently responded as she pulled up the menu. "So are the hushpuppies here good or should I just get a stack of pancakes, bro?"

Raising an eyebrow at how blasé Lynn was being Lincoln grit his teeth. "Nothing, you don't think you've done anything that might be considered, wrong, pig headed or mean?"

Folding the menu shut, Lynn groaned. "What, I don't know what you're even talking about."

"The game, the bad luck, locking me outside," Lincoln restrained himself from shouting. "Any of that ring a bell to you."

"Well yeah, but I didn't do anything wrong," Lynn answered.

"Didn't do, nothing wrong, LYNN," Lincoln rose for him seat. "You kicked me out of the house over your silly superstition."

"No, you used my superstition to your advantage to get out of doing things with your family," Lynn said standing to challenge. "It's no different than you taking advantage any of the other weaknesses our family has. And you ended up in a bad situation because of it."

"Only because you turned everyone against me," Lincoln shouted.

"You played into it, how is that my fault?" Lynn shot back.

"Because you're supposed to be more rational than that," Lincoln hissed as he waved his arms around.

"Superstitions aren't rational, that's why I have them," Lynn screamed.

"FAMILY DOESN'T TURN ON EACH OTHER," Lincoln yelled back.

"Hey," Curtis the chef shouted from the kitchen. "Keep it down or I throw you out."

"Sorry," the two kids responded quickly.

"Lynn, I," Lincoln took a deep breath. "When you and everyone locked me out, I, I felt like you didn't want me, that you guys didn't love me anymore," Lincoln sniffled. "What was I supposed to do, last year Mom and Dad promised they'd never get rid of any of us and then I couldn't even come back in the house."

"Geez Linc, I, I didn't think of it like that," Lynn sighed. "You know we love you to pieces, how could you think something like that?"

"I'm twelve, I don't have all the answers, despite how much I try to seem like it," Lincoln admitted.

"And I'm fourteen, we're kids, we do dumb things and sometimes those things hurt the ones we care about," Lynn said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thought you were bad luck, that was real dumb of me, because even if you were," Lincoln glared at his sister. "Hey I said _if you were_ , that doesn't mean anything, you're my brother first."

"Yeah, I should have also just been honest about how I wanted free time, instead of trying to trick everyone to get my way," Lincoln accepted culpability in how his actions affected the outcome.

"Aww, that's hecka nice," Charlene said as she came over to take the orders. "Now, waddaya want," she barked at the two siblings who had made up over a quick fight.

About an hour later the two walked back in the office. "So, how was lunch," Rita asked.

"Well the food kind of sucked, but I think me and Lynn aren't mad at each other anymore," Lincoln shrugged.

"Aww, my babies are getting along," Lynn Sr. sniffed. "It's so beautiful."

As the day dragged on and the family talked to each other and reconnected, they decided that one big meal together before they left the men in their lives to stay at the motel. Pushing the crowd into the Roadkill once again, Lincoln was greeted by Belle. "Howdy, welcome to the Roadkill, and that's with two l's," Belle sing songed another slogan. "Well I'll be, hey sug," she smiled as she saw Lincoln come in.

"Hey Belle," Lincoln happily said when he saw the waitress. "Belle, this is my family," he introduced. "Family this is Belle," he gestured to the curvaceous teen.

"Let's get you all nice big table, come on," the waitress waved before walking through the mostly empty diner.

"Well, I can see why our brother likes her," Lynn coughed as they followed.

Luna gulped as she looked away from the generous rear end of the waitress. "Ye-yeah, she's definitely noticeable."

"I believe the urban American vernacular is, thick," Lisa commented as she pushed up her glasses.

"Guys," Lincoln groaned. "Can you please not," he pleaded.

"Aww," Leni cooed. "Linky doesn't want us picking on his crush."

"I don't have a crush on Belle," Lincoln blushed.

"You don't," Belle teased as she posed with her hand on her hip. "Something you don't like?"

"What," Lincoln shouted. "No, you look amazing, I mean I haven't stared at you, no wait, I haven't not stared at you, ugh, they don't know what they're talking about," he quickly said before burying his head in his hands and hiding his face on the table.

"Aww, I'm just teasin' darlin'," Belle giggled. "If it makes you feel better, you'd be pretty hard to forget too, not many people have snow white hair you know."

And like most families, they fight, they fix and for Lincoln his only regret was that it didn't happen sooner. But that dice was rolled and his fate changed. Now it became a wild ride to see where it all ended.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Amazingly, I'm not dead. I know, 10ish months for an update, who do I think I am.

Well long story short, I was lazy and couldn't think of anything, so I worked on other things and in some cases nothing. Now I finally seem to be getting over my writer's block (Fingers crossed) but I've been putting out other works and some on my Ao3 account by the same name, so maybe I can keep the momentum going.

I think I have a nice plan for this story going forward so it shouldn't be that long between updates anymore. Here's hoping I didn't lose all my readers in the hiatus.


End file.
